The Dark Prince's Long Awaited Honeymoon
by R. Fielding
Summary: The Dark Prince and Arle are happily married. When the two love birds are on their Honeymoon, Arle discovered something new about her husband she didn't know for her to tease him for months. Arle's an appropriate age. The Dark Prince is not (10000 and all).


**The Dark Prince and Arle are happily married. When the two love birds are on their Honeymoon, Arle discovered something new about her husband she didn't know for her to tease him for months.**

 **Arle's an appropriate age. The Dark Prince is not (10000+ and all).**

It was a beautiful night on this tropical island housing the Dark Prince's summer home. The skies were clear and full of stars, which the newly wed couple couple enjoyed from the balcony. The tall prince of the dark underworld, the Dark Prince himself, stood close next to his lover, putting his hand on her shoulder on the opposite side.

Arle, the gifted sorceress, the item of the Dark Prince's affection for many years, finally made mutual do to finally dating her like normal people do. Along getting Carbuncle, their mutual pet, to like him again. Held her husband in her arm, her head leaning against his side.

They stood there, still in their wedding tuxedos. Reflecting on how weird their wedding. Mostly because it went really smoothly, a small issue or two aside.

"Breathtaking isn't it, Arly?" "Yeaaah~" Both captivated by its beauty, it made them feel like they're relaxing after a full and satisfying day. "It's nearly as beautiful as you~" Dark Prince muzzled making Arle blush. She had a hard time owning up to these compliments about her beauty.

"It's so adorable why you get shy on me." The blushing demon chuckled. Arle playfully punched him.

"Oh look honeybunch. Shooting star. Make a wish!" "You don't really believe that do you?" "Then I'll make it happen myself." He got his knee, one hand over his heart the other extended to his love. "What's your wish?"

Arle played along. The Dark Prince saw her grew a smile a bit of a mischievous smile as she held his hand. She looked him in his loving eyes.

"Hee hee. I wish for a boy." "Your wish is my co- huuuueeeeh?" The Dark Prince got flustered, losing his balance falling on his side. "Woah!" Arle caught him only to fall over as well.

"A-A-Arly! Are you s-s-s-s-sure?" "I was only kidding, Satan. Sheesh, if I knew you'd react like a sexually repressed girl, I would've joked about it a whole lot earlier." Arle teased.

"Joked? Oh ah hahahaha hah! Very funny, honey…" "Hm… Are you scared, my devil?" Arle asked, surprised at the possibility. "Whaaaat? No, I'm not scared of having fathering a child with you. I'd be delighted to~. Pr-Provided you're ready for it of course…" He spoke with full confidence, until…

Arle figured it out. She put her hands behind her back as she got all coy. Having a smug smile on her face. "You're afraid, aren't you, Satan?"

"M-ME!? Afraid?! Never! Wh-What could I, the Dark Prince be a-a-afraid of?" Arle slowly walked up close to her husband, gently pulling him down so his ear and her mouth are on the same level.

"Having _sex_." She whispered. *Princely whimper* He grew red. "Oh gosh, you're actually scared of fucking me aren't you?" Arle said half sympathetic, half laughing.

"I-It's not funny." "Haha. I'm sorry, my devil~ Haha. It really is. Hey guys, Mr. inflates-the-sun-so-he-can-tan-faster-to-impress-the-ladies Satan is scared of… pffffffffft."

"I-I-I'll overcome it f-f-for you…" He said small. "For wh-when you want bare our child, o-of c-course." "Eh. Didn't I say was joking? It'll be awhile before I want a kid." "Oh, what a relief." The Prince wiped his forehead.

The newlyweds were awfully quiet to each other…

"So if I did this?…" Arle fondled her B cup breasts through her tuxedo, giving some quick fake moaning. The Dark Prince became the Red-Faced Prince. "A-Arly! I never knew you had this in you."

The sight of her husband like this… She loved it when he lost grip of his tough 'Muhahahaha' guy act. 'I wanna see how far this goes.' Arle made the decision under the influence of what she just did for herself. Wanting to keep this pleasure going. She removed her jacket and tie.

"St-stop! What if someone sees you?" He shielded his eyes from his stripping wife. He stopped blocking his view of his own wife (now down in her to her white lingerie?) when his pants got magically dropped. Leaving his Carbuncle styled boxers exposed. *Whimpers Princely* "This high up the tower? You should stop worrying, Satan."

He found himself staring at Arle's body. Her undergarments were lacy and white. Her bra had some see-through lace attached, curtaining around her waist. It showed her nipples were erect like his own. A garterbelt suspending her fancy stockings. Her panties were just as fancy though fairly conservative, covering up a more than you expect for lingerie.

"L-Like it?" Arle had a brief realization of what she was doing. "I-I-I d-do." He miraculously spoke. Arle smiled, fist pumping. "Yes. I felt so embarrassed buying this…" She said in a high mock cutesy voice. Jiggling her breasts by swaying her chest. "Thought I'd surprise you before we went to back to sleep… I spoiled it now..." She walked up sexily up to her husband. Pushing out her hips more than she would naturally. It was quite clumsy looking, clearly inexperienced. It turned on her spouse anyway.

The Dark Prince grew more and more sweaty the closer she got. They maintained eye contact the closer she got, ignoring the cleavage and the bulge.

Speaking of which, the underworld's dark creator let out a cute little yelp as he felt his woman's boobs squish against his body. "Aw…" She hugged her man. Lovingly staring him in the eyes. It calmed him down.

"Eeeeeehuhuheeeeh! StopthatIbegofyoumylove!" The Dark Prince suddenly had his bulge quickly groped.

"Sorry." She apologized not even disguising her dishonesty. *Pushed to the ground noises* "But we're not done. What did you expect from marriage?" "I thought you would've brought it upduringthedates!" He sped up his dialogue when Arle got on her knees with the Dark Husband between them. Resisting the urge to get close to his erect, throbbing penis.

"I don't want this!" "I'm not going to fuck you, Satan. I just want to see you flustered~. " She leaned over again, resting her body his. Her soft chest touching him again. "Seriously though." Arle dropped the playful tone in her voice. "There's a whole lot I wanna do before I really wanna be tied down." "Oh! That's a relief…" "Didn't you listen? I'm not done yet." Arle sat straight up again.

"Oh, Satan! I got a great idea…" Arle got even more excited. "Succubus? Is that you?" "How about I do the _unexpected?_ Something you've never seen before. I think so, anyway."

'Oh dear… What could Arly have in mind? If it's not straight up forced intercourse upon me. What else is there to do? She's not reaching for her bra, and in this position taking her panties off is out the question. Is she going to rub my horns? What could it be?' The possibilities drove him crazy, along with his Dark Penis, it's throbbing with great power.

Arle undid her ponytail. Swaying her head, letting her hair wave down to her navel. Arle wasn't wrong… This is new for the Dark Prince, he can't recall the last he saw this, if ever.

The freed hair in combination with her adoring gaze and (perhaps accidental) sultry pose, made the demon cum in his boxers.

This went not on noticed. *Amused chuckle* "If you want it stiff again I could wear the maid outfit grams gave as a joke."

"I wouldn't mind it~" The relaxed husband admitted. Arle snickered again. *Fingersnap* "Oh, I'm dumb… I think I left it at home." She slammed her palm against her forehead. Disappointing both her and the Dark Prince.

"But I'll be looking forward wearing it for you and you alone~." The sorceress said with all honesty. "Likewise. I'll try to by more confident in this area up for you in the meantime." "We'll get there eventually I'm sure of it, my devil." They nuzzled.

"Are you suggesting roleplay, Satan?" "Roleplay?! So early in our marriage? Let me think. No let's not. Anything you wish for, Arly dearest." "Let's alternate between dom & sub, 'kay?" She winked.

"Dom? Sub? Oh, that must mean _dom_ inate and _sub_ missive. I-I'll it a whirl." "Grams also gave me the Kama Sutra. If you know what I mean…" *Princely yelp* Out of his control, his left arm was lifted by his palm. Straight onto Arle's right breast. Both of them became redder.

The underworld's layed there, not budging an inch. 'I'm touching her breasts… They're softer than I imagined.' He's still frozen stiff. 'I can feel her nipple through her bra.'

"C'mon take the hint… Massage them." "Ma-! Are you sure" "Yes you dummy! Remember who put your hand there? Sheesh. I've toyed with you long enough. It's your turn now. Massage them." "Ah ha… Sorry, ma'am. Massaging them right away." The right hand joined in on the left breast. Rubbing one clockwise and the other counterclockwise. Arle closed her eyes. The smile she had enjoying the moment was precious to the Dark Prince. That's until Arle twitched from the pleasure. Causing the hands to quick retract because of the demon's surprise.

"Are you alright? Did. Did I hurt you, my love?" The Prince apologized, rubbing the left tit with the back of his hand, as not to repeat the accident. "Don't stop! You squeezed me a little, caught me by surprise is all. Feels so _good_!" Arle blurted out passionately.

"I'll continue from where I left off." The Dark Husband reached out to his wife's modest orbs again. But he was stopped. "Hang on." Arle hung her puppies over her bra. Leaving them exposed. "Have fun~ Feel free to pinch. Just not too hard. 'Kay? They're really sensitive…" Arle felt like a huge mistake telling him that… Though if he follows up with her suggestion or not she'll just sit there and take it. Fair's fair.

She didn't expect what he did. Not a pinch, but a tweak. A turn.

*Loud shaky moan with mouth closed* "Did I go too far?!" Dark Prince could not stop worrying about his spouse's safety. He did find it extremely arousing, his dick got erect again seeing his Arly making such a lewd, one eye closed, lip biting face.

"S-S-So good! Like I'm shot with electricity, but a whole lot less painful." It is now that she noticed her panties were wet. Which in turn made her realize how horny she really was. She was hot all over, nipples erect, breathing deeply in-and-out. Her pussy's practically begging to be fed its first real dick. Looking over her shoulder at Dark Prince's erect tower through his boxers, she found herself agreeing with her genitals.

"Uuuuuuh… Satan?" Arle found herself pant heavily all of the sudden. The Dark Prince could see it coming, he mentally prepared himself. Arle got off their position to on her knees next to the Dark Prince, now sitting. "I'muh… I've been pleasured so much now I can't simply not go all the way now…" The wife sheepishly moaned, not daring to look in her husband's eyes for wanting to go back on her words. She gritted her teeth.

The Dark Prince trapped one of Arle's hands with two of his own, right where she could see it. Making them look into each other's eye. Satan gulped accepting what's gonna be asked of him, recognizing how much she needs his rod. "Make your wish." *Kiss on the hand.* *Charmed* "I'll grant it to you."

Arle felt less guilty. "Can you please fuck me not too fast not too slow, with no backing out, no hesitancy, until we both cum? Pleeeeeaaaase?" She asked under her hole's influences.

Dark Prince took one last gulp. "As you wish, your husband shall fulfill your desire, my love." Spoken like surgeon under pressure. "B-But aren't you worry about… G-Getting? Uh. D-Didn't you not want-" He said not nearly as smooth.

"I already casted an anti-pregnancy spell, I didn't forget about it.." Arle cleared up.

She got on all fours, turned her ass to the Dark Prince of the underworld, sticking her orbs out a bit, lowering her panties. The sticky juices stretching between said panties and her moist, moist pussy.

*Self-inflicted spank* Arle grabbed her butt cheek, jiggling it a bit. She look behind her with grin, as if to say 'I'm prepared for what's about to cum'. "Keep pounding, big boy." *Another spank*

'Big boy' grinned as well. Masking his anxiety long exposed. If he'll still have it after tonight, he'll find out soon enough.

He dropped his boxers, freeing his impressive girth.

" **So where's Rulue is the equation? :S" I here you ask… That's a can of worms that would make an interesting story. One I'm not gonna tell :P. I'm just here to write Arle teasing Satan to his wits end. That was my plan anyway -.-**

 **I had to cut a cute scene where Arle said to Satan she's considering commissioning a Carbunny suit. Get it :|? But she'd feel weird owning such a thing, Satan agreed and discouraged it. Another one is this:**

 **Satan: Is it at least a good size?**

 **Arle: Dunno, I only have Schezo to compare it too.**

 **This is an exercise to get over my anxiety of writing sexual stuff. I never written such a thing before, and never had sex before, nor do I want to. How obvious is it? .**

 **I might wanna become a freelancer, and I had a feeling this might come with territory. Actual sex (writing it I mean) I wanna tackle at a later date. Did I do a good? Please tell ^^**

 **~ R. 'I don't actually ship these two' Fielding**


End file.
